1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing technique of recording an image drawn in reproducing a moving image, and reproducing the drawn image together with the moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is provided an apparatus which enables letters, pictures, and the like to be drawn freehand on a display device using a pointing device such as a mouse, touch panel, pen tablet, or trackball. There is also provided an apparatus which can record, in time-series, the coordinate data of freehand drawing input information obtained when drawing letters, pictures, and the like freehand, and reconstruct a drawing process by sequentially reading out the coordinate data in reproducing.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-187348 discloses an apparatus which records the coordinate data of freehand drawing input information together with a moving image in a tape recording medium, and then reconstructs a process of drawing the freehand drawing input information by sequentially reading out the coordinate data in reproducing the moving image, thereby displaying the freehand drawing input information superimposed on the moving image data.
In general, if moving image data is recorded by superimposing freehand drawing input information on it, a moving image without the freehand drawing input portion cannot be reproduced. Furthermore, it is necessary to record freehand drawing input information while shooting a moving image. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-187348, however, it is possible to reproduce only the moving image, and to reconstruct a process of drawing the freehand drawing input information while reproducing the moving image.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-187348, however, assumes the tape recording medium which cannot be randomly accessed, and therefore, does not consider a case in which the user starts reproduction of the moving image from a midpoint. Thus, if the user wants to start reproduction of the moving image from a midpoint, it is impossible to read out the coordinate data of the freehand drawing input information recorded before the reproduction start position in the tape, thereby disabling to faithfully reconstruct the drawing process.